


For Science

by bkwrm523, FaeQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/pseuds/FaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of anatomy leads to a private debate between the Reader and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> (bkwrm523) This was supposed to be a short, funny drabble. I don’t know what happened. (FaeQueen) Cas happened, and then copious amounts of smut. It’s always the quiet ones you have to watch ;)

“Damn,”  Dean said quietly, his and Sam’s head tilting comically as they observed the attractive female bartender twist impossibly to reach a glass.  “I wonder if she can lick herself?”

“Really, Dean?”  Sam replied dryly, attempting to reproach his brother.

“I don’t see you looking away, Sammy.”

“What you two are suggesting is physically improbable for a human.”  Castiel chimed in.

“So, not for an angel?  That means that Anna could-?”  Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.  Sam had the decency to blush, and Dean smirked.  "Must explain why you weren’t so interested in female company then Cas.“  Castiel’s expression was full blown confusion as Dean took a swig of his whiskey and smirked.  

“Yeah, I mean really if you can blow yourself-”  Dean speculated.

“Dean, you seem oddly interested in Castiel’s nighttime activities.  Something you want to tell us?”  You interrupted Dean, making your voice falsely sweet.

“What?!  No!!”  Dean exclaimed.  You and Sam laughed a little.  Dean managed to get his mouthful of whiskey down before he opened his mouth.  Then promptly shut it again.

Finally he worked up the nerve to speak again. “The only reason I was even curious is because it must take nearly superhuman strength to stop in the middle you know?”  Sam merely shrugged at that and Dean huffed.  "I mean cmon really!  When you’re right there and someone totally fucks up the vibe I mean, hell, please tell me you get me?!“  Dean asked turning to you in a huff.

“Sorry, Dean, no.  I’ve never had a particular problem stopping into the middle.”  You replied calmly, and took a sip of your drink.  Sam and Dean stared at you in blatant shock.

“You wanna explain that?”  Sam asked after a moment of waiting for you to continue, speaking once it became clear that you would require prodding.

“Maybe it’s a girl thing.”  You speculated with a shrug.  "I mean, I might be annoyed, depending on how close I am, but it’s not particularly difficult.“

"It has nothing to do with the female anatomy.”  Castiel chimed in.

“And how would you know, Cas?”  Dean asked, clearly trying to get details out of his friend.

“Angels don’t have genders, remember?  Maybe he was in a female vessel once, or something.”  You came to Castiel’s rescue.

“I think you’re dodging the question.”  Sam stated flatly.  "Why don’t you have trouble stopping in the middle?“

"Ummm…” you spent a moment searching your brain.  "I masturbate hands-free.  Maybe that’s it.“  Sam and Dean both gave little startled ‘mystery solved’ expressions.

"I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”  Castiel said with a confused frown.

“She means when she-uh, takes care of herself, she doesn’t use her hands at all.”  Dean answered helpfully.

“That doesn’t sound possible.”  Castiel replied, frowning again.  You lifted your eyebrows at the angel and took another sip of your drink.

“It’s not common, but some people can.”  Sam came to your defense this time.

“I’ve actually never used my hands on myself.”  You added, drawing shocked looks from the two other humans at the table.

“You’re kidding.”  Dean said, voice full of disbelief.

“Nope.”  You reply.  "The first few times I had sex were kinda difficult.  One time, a boyfriend dumped me when I told him masturbating in front of him wouldn’t work that well.“

"Well he was a grade A douche.”  Dean growled after a few moments, still trying to digest the metaphorical bomb you had dropped on him.

This was why, despite his rough edges, you adored Dean.  When it came to things like this, he often had a knack for making you feel better.

“Seriously?”  Dean looked over at you eyebrows in his hairline  "Hands free?  You sweetheart have not had the right kind of man.“

And there you were back to square one.

"I’m just fine the way I am Dean.  While your wheels may be turning the answer is no you are not going to watch nor help”

“What about me?”  You nearly fell off your chair in shock as it registers Castiel is the one who spoke.  "Dean has vast amounts of experience whereas I am lacking in some areas.  And I must agree with Dean.  If your boyfriend was so callous as to forsake you when you were being honest with him, and could not take the time to find your pleasure spots; he is as Dean said a grade a douche.“  Your heart contracted at the adorable way the millenia-old angel decided to proposition you for sex.  Seriously, you thought.  How does he do that?

“I think that’s a good idea.”  Sam spoke quickly.  “Cas could use some more experience, and maybe watching you could give him a few pointers.  For science.”  You glared at Sam.  Both brothers knew about your massive crush on Castiel.  Getting them to not tell him was a job and a half, but they never stopped teasing you about it.

“I- uhhmm…” Words failed you as you searched your brain for an answer to the angel’s question.  You hormones were screaming yes, but your brain waffled.  You didn’t want him if it was just sex for him.  And did Castiel have the slightest clue what he was asking?  You loved Cas, and god did you want him, but not if it meant taking advantage of him.

 _Let me assure you it’s not just sex_ _._  It took you a moment to register that Castiel was the one who had spoken to you mentally and you took a long sip of your drink.

Which you nearly spit out as a sudden firm but coaxing pressure built between your legs making you see stars.   _You see I have much to learn.  And while this might have, as that movie we were watching last week proven to be the opportune moment._

Wait a freaking minute; was Castiel Angel of the lord quoting Jack Sparrow at you?

_While this may be the opportune moment, it is more than just sex.  I have wanted you for a very long time but until tonight I had no inclination you might return the sentiment._

Holy hell Cas actually wanted you?  You?   _Why me Cas?_  Your mental voice was soft and almost vulnerable.

He merely smiled you are beautiful inside and out. _I would show you if you would permit me.  Not all treasure is of this earthly realm you know._  A giggle spills from your lips, accidentally being voiced out loud.  Sam and Dean give you suspicious looks.

“Guys?”  Sam asked, a small grin forming on his face.  “Are you two…”

You ignored Sam, and looked directly at Castiel sitting next to you.  You dropped one hand beneath the table and squeezed his thigh.   _Yes_.  You thought at him.  You may not understand why he feels the way he does, but you are definitely not losing this chance.  You hear Castiel’s wings flutter, and you are back in your room at the bunker.  You and Castiel stand facing each other, and Castiel looks uncertain and awkward.  

Before the adorable angel can get any more nervous or uncomfortable, you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.  For an instant, Castiel is too startled to move.  Then he kisses back, stealing your breath.  His arms go around your waist pulling you against his body just as you sag in surprised pleasure.  His tongue thrusts into your mouth, drawing an involuntary hum from you of contentment and pleasure.  One of his arms tightens around your waist, pinning you to his body, and the other lifts to bury itself in your hair, holding your face to his.  You moan, distantly feeling the ground move after he lifts you slightly.  You let out a soft ‘oof’ when your back impacts the wall, cushioned from a hard impact by Castiel’s hands and grace softly caressing and holding you as he continues to ravage your mouth.

“Castiel…” You moan softly when his lips leave yours, trailing down your neck.  His arm around your waist still holds you in the air, your feet dangling a good few inches above the ground.  This probably would have been uncomfortable, between his arm tight around you and the wall pressing into your back, but once again his grace cushions you.  You can feel it caressing and nipping every inch of exposed skin, tantalizing you further.  When Castiel’s mouth reaches the crook of your neck, you squeak and whimper, kicking your legs out.  Castiel takes this as an encouraging sign, and buries his face there, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

You can barely concentrate but you do know if he keeps this up it will not last as long as you want.  "Cas,” your voice comes out in a low whine and he makes a noncommittal growl.

“Castiel please before you take away any shred of sanity I have left let me taste you please!”

Finally his lips disengage from your neck and the smirk on his face melts your insides to jelly.  "Beg me.“  Castiel demands calmly.  His voice has gone into a deep lower register that makes you gush just to hear.

You are too far gone past pride to care.  Your voice comes out in a mewlish plea.  "For the love of all things holy, please Castiel let me down so I can suck your cock dry!”

You feel yourself being set on the ground gently and when you look up at him you notice he has a slight flush to his face.  His lips are tense as though he is trying to muffle a moan.

So the angel likes hearing you talk dirty does he?

Your hands find his belt buckle and you give him a firm squeeze as you undo his pants.  "And such a magnificent cock too. I could suck you all day and night Cas.“

You finally pull him free and moan low at the sight.  "Absolutely fucking perfect,” your voice comes out hoarse and full of lust.  "No one could ever compare; not even an archangel.“

He opens his mouth to reply but it’s lost in a broken cry as you engulf him in your mouth in one well practiced move.  You wrap one hand around the base of his cock; it is enormous, and you let out another mewl at the thought of having it inside you.  Your tongue probes his cock every time it re-enters your mouth, seeking out sensitive spots that make him moan.

Castiel’s grace touches your shoulders, caressing and rubbing until you give a small, contented moan.  He then twines his grace slowly down your arms, lightly caressing your skin until it pools at the wrists.  You enjoy the feeling for a moment, before his grace yanks at your wrists, pulling them behind your back and pinning them against your lower back.  You squeal and moan around a mouthful of his cock.  Castiel’s hands tangle in your hair on the back of your head, taking control of the thrusts, making you moan more.  A small, mischievous thought occurs to you.  You instantly quash it, lest Castiel hears it.  Carefully, so he doesn’t notice, you shuffle in place a little until your legs are pressed firmly together.  You close your eyes, surrendering to the feeling of Castiel’s cock in your mouth, the moans and whimpers of pleasure he makes above you, his hands in your hair forcing you on and off him, on and off; and the feel of his grace tight against your wrists, holding them firmly in place as you struggle.  Your thighs press tightly together, and you rock your pelvis slightly, feeling the waves of pleasure build in you.

You and Castiel both lose track of time as his cock gets thicker and harder, and the coil inside you tightens more and more.  Finally, Castiel explodes in your mouth.  You give another fruitless tug with your wrists, before you follow him, hips jutting forward helplessly into nothing.

Castiel recovers before you do.  His grace leaves your hands, lifts you gently by the shoulders until you are standing in front of him.  Castiel attempts to give you a suspicious, irritated glare.

“Did you just…” Castiel asks, voice mimicking the suspicious look on his face.  You give him an impish smirk, still worn out a little from your orgasm.  Castiel inhales deeply, closing his eyes for a moment.  When he re-opens them, his blue eyes are unusually bright, and the angry look makes you shrink instinctively, despite your resolve to make him work for it.  “You came without permission, girl.”  Castiel’s voice is back in that deep, low register, and you suppress a moan.  “You are going to be punished for that.”

Before you can register what is going on, you are face down on the bed from the waist up, your feet planted on the floor.  Your arms are spread above your head on the bed.  The mattress is just low enough to push your ass high in the air, making you moan at the thought of how you must look to Castiel.  Your legs are spread almost impossibly wide, forcing you to lean heavily against the mattress.  His touch is feather light skimming lightly up and down the soaked outer folds of your pussy until you’re all but screaming.  A moment’s thought makes you realize that he must have used his grace to remove your clothes.  You distantly wonder when that happened as you try to squirm away from his teasing caress of your ass.

"I said this was punishment; now be still!  Or must I gag you as well?”  The thought only serves to make you wetter and he chuckles nudging just the tip of one finger inside your swollen inflamed flesh.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  When you don’t answer quick enough, he gives your ass a sharp swat.  "You will answer me when I ask you something!“  You feel his finger there again but holy fuck is it vibrating?!

“Y-yes sir.”  You moan.  You have long since forgotten the question, and your reply is instinctive.  You hear Castiel sharply inhale behind you, betraying his arousal.

“We can’t have that.”  Castiel replies, his voice rough.  That is your only warning before his hand swats your ass again, much harder this time.  Again and again, he spanks you until you can only imagine how red your ass must be.  Squeaks and groans drop from your mouth, slightly muffled by the mattress.

When Castiel finally ceases, your ass is sore and has to be cherry red.  You can feel how gushingly wet you must be.  Castiel’s hand drifts between your legs, fondling you curiously.  His groan informs you when he reaches your clit and feels you.

“You should not be enjoying your punishment, girl.”  Castiel growls at you.  He pulls you off the bed to him, and the world upends to the sound of his wings fluttering.  A moment of dizziness distracts you, taking a moment or two before you realize the position he has moved you both into.

You are straddling his lap.  Your back is pressed against his chest, and the two of you are facing the mirror in the corner.  He has one hand buried tightly in your hair.  In this position he has full control over you, and fuck if that didn’t turn you on more.

A subtle narrowing of his eyes confirms he heard that thought.

"You like being dominated don’t you?  Someone to tell you what to do.  You don’t have to think about what comes next.  Your mind gives in, but you are rebellious at heart so you still resist, eager for punishment.”

You whimper and whine trying to wriggle yourself into his cock but iron like hands on your hips still you.  "We will go at my pace girl not yours.“  A tiny inch at a time he slowly starts to feed himself into you one hand teasing your clit as he does so.  "Look in the mirror.  Look how utterly debauched you look.”  You are helpless to do anything but obey his command and the sight makes you moan and tilt your head back.  A hiss escapes your lips as you feel him tug firmly on your hair the pain only serving to push the mind numbing pleasure to heights you didn’t think possible.  His grip on your hair forces your head back.  It’s far enough that, normally, you wouldn’t be able to see anything.  However, the mirror in front of you affords you full view of everything.

Castiel’s legs stretch out in front of you, and you can see his cock disappear into your body, making you mewl loudly.  One of Castiel’s hands grasps your hip tightly, forcing you to obey his pace.  The other is buried firmly between your legs, fondling and stroking despite your pleas.  The air moves, and you gasp when you feel his warm wet mouth surround both of your breasts at once.  Grace, you think.  He’s using his grace on me.

His grace teases your breasts at first, giving light teasing touches to your nipples.  He continues, letting you plead him for mercy.  His grace won’t give you the caress you need, and his cock is buried fully inside you and totally unmoving.

“Please, just fuck me!”  You finally shout in desperation.  That is, apparently, what he was waiting for.  His grace finally engulfs your nipples, sucking and biting hard, just as his hands (the errant one has, apparently, returned to your hips at some point) lift you up and slam you back down onto him, drawing a wail from your throat.  The mirror shows you his feral grin at the noise, and Castiel proceeds to set a brutal pace.

You couldn’t have held back the scream that erupted from your throat if you were facing a firing squad.  This only serves to spur Castiel on further.

“Beautiful; so damned beautiful nothing could taste so sweet and look this divine.”  His voice is back in that low register but you can hear the breathlessness in his voice that makes you smirk.  Good to know he is affected just as much as you are.

You have long since lost the capacity for coherent speech.  Broken moans escape your lips at the feel of Castiel’s cock inside you, pounding you senseless.  Castiel has you carefully positioned so that his cock brushes your sensitive spots on every thrust.  You squeal out loud and try to call his name.  Your hands fruitlessly grasp at his hands on your hips.  His grace washes needily over your body, caressing and licking and sucking anywhere sensitive.  Your back arches, and your head falls back to his shoulder.  Your eyes squeeze shut, and you can hear his broken little moans and growls with his mouth right next to your ear.  You squeeze him harder, and cum suddenly, dragging a climax from him.

The last thing you remember is the room literally exploding in light before darkness takes your vision.

When you begin to wake, you find yourself cradled against Castiel who is happily still gloriously naked.

“That wasn’t too much was it?”  The concern and care in his voice makes your heart melt.  "If I hurt you I swear I will never-“ you silence him with a tender kiss and a grin.  "You Castiel are perfect.”  You try to shift to a better position only for your muscles to cramp in protest.  "I won’t be walking for a while, however “

Suddenly his grin is pure mischief and he pulls you close kissing you long and deep.  When you can breathe again your mind begins to spin with the possibilities at his words.

  
_I believe this hotel has a jacuzzi._


End file.
